familia_lascivafandomcom-20200214-history
JashinsRegalia
"Heretics will not be tolerated in the coming of the new age. It is down to you. Will you give your everything to the oncoming storm that is Familia Lasciva, or will you be purged as a heretic under the ever watchful eye of The Prophet" JashinsRegalia, or Kam, is one of the leaders of Familia Lasciva. He has supported the studio since the days of old, and has devoted himself to seeing it flourish down the passage of time that winds ever on. He highly respects a lot of things to do with Familia Lasciva, but nothing more than a devout believer, and he shuns heretics of any kind. Personality One thing that can be said about Kam's personality, is that it can be quite spontaneous. He uses his innovative mind to construct new ideas, all for the greater good of Familia Lasciva. Examples of such things would be the creation of The Bible, the implementation of The Zodiac, and the good willed nature to sense any heresy that may plague the known world. He feels very affectionate towards his comrades, always thinking of them rather than himself in most cases. Unless its Monopoly. 'He will offer his aid to anyone, providing they aren't a no good dirty rotten scumbag carrion infested fiendish heretic. He dislikes those. Kam has both a reserved and a bouncy personality, depending on who he is dealing with. He likes to keep his circle of friends relatively small, but this changes upon occasion. Along with a bright personality, he is also "Ingeniously Gifted", whilst not being a Steven Hawking of his generation, he certainly has a high degree of intelligence himself. He achieved higher than average results both in school and college, and will probably go on to do the same with the rest of his life. Oh he also graduated top of his class in the FL Academy. Appearance Kam is no different to the ordinary an in terms of appearance. He is usually clad in a shirt of some kind, mostly blue, as well as jeans that have a darker tone to them. The footwear he most prefers would be sneakers and he is a sucker for jackets too. He has a hoodie fetish and will conquer small nations just for a hoodie, but as of recent he has been wearing a black jacket. Accessories-wise, he can be seen sometimes wearing glasses, and maybe has headphones. not really much else to say in that department if you walk about without music in then youre a heretic. Editing Editing isnt exactly Kams forte but he loves to dabble in it nonetheless. He especially like fast paced action editing with flow smoother than the baby jesus' ass himself, but a lot of editing can satisfy his hunger. He himself edits action, fast paced anything, MMV and hes recently joined in with editing Live action and GMV. Also hype for Stay. Art Kam's artistry is a thing of beauty. Many things can pale in comparison to the works of Vincent Van Gogh, and Leonardo da Vinci, but nothing can begin to contest with the art that Kam has produced down the generations. His forte is the Stickman Style of the nomadic people of Kamaeria, an ancient and noble art that portrays the soul with every stroke of the paint brush, and every splash of colouring. Other than that his sense of colour is something that isnt really a strong suit, dude tries to colour his editing and it just flops man. Music Thing about this is Kam himself doesn't even know what type of music he likes. He claims to dislike dubstep but then when a strong dubstep instrumental comes along hes weak in the knees. never has he been more indecisive about something that this, but luckily he isn't known for his taste in music in particular. just everything else cause hes that awesome. Plot Extracts ''"Extract from the bible - '' ''The Prophet. A name passed down to a single individual for reason i cannot remember. Before the prophet begun his life of devout servitude to the order, he was but a boy. The boy lived in a city that tested the limits of his survivability every hour of everyday. This was no ordinary town, this was Amsville. Amsville was where the boy begun to seek his new life to amass his fortune, but as the boy would soon learn, this would be a feat not so easily accomplished. The town was ruled by an omnipotent force that shook fear into those who even so thought of its name. Generosus. Generosus was its name. A tyrant so evil none dared stand against it, for how could you stand against something that influenced everything you do, did and are to go about doing?And then thus came the great pilgramage of something or other and then a team was made and then stuff happened and then boom kam prophet juliiiiiius caesar." On a frost-glazed winters morning sat a young man, peering into the flickering embers of the log fire. This young man was Kam. Kam was a student, attending the prestigious college, Autumnhold Academy. It was there were he dabbled in the arcane arts, and discovered his true self. He was a Prophet. For whom, he knew nothing, and for why, he did not know. Was he to become the savior of mankind, or was he to become their destroyer, and wreak havoc wherever he roamed? Only time will tell. Favourite Series Listen up '''maggots because Kam likes a great big canyon of series, each of which change. Favourite Characters Favourite Ships Abilities Clairvoyance - EX Has on more than one occasion been naturally badass with his minds eye and predicted futures come to pass. Slumber -''' Can sleep for abnormally long durations and still wake up with a "good morning" '''Magical Creation - EX Creates random things that come to mean great importance, like the bible and the zodiac 'Monopolising the Known World -' Kicking ass at Monopoly and laughing maniacally whilst doing so 'The gift of Evidence - ' Can prove himself in any argument with undeniable proof, such as why a crisp is called a crisp. 'Diminishing English -' Diminishes the quality of his English speaking/writing abilities. Trivia With Kam’s Clairvoyance EX skill, he has the requirements needed for the Grand Caster position, what a nerd.Category:Member Category:Leader